onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Witch of the East
}} The Witch of the East is one of the four sister witches of Oz. She appears in "Kansas". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In the land of Oz of the past, Glinda and Zelena approach a table which resembles a large compass, at which two women are sitting, taking up the spots of East and North. Zelena wonders what this place is, and Glinda tells her that it's the heart of Oz, introducing the Witch of the North and the Witch of the East as her sisters. Each location represents a special part of magic. The South, love, the North, wisdom, and the East, courage; together, their abilities are far more powerful than they could ever be on their own, and they can do things that no one else can. This excites Zelena, who asks if they're capable of time travel, but Glinda, knowing what the green witch is hoping to achieve, tells her new sister that that's not why she brought her there. Zelena recalls Glinda saying that she wanted to help her, but if she can't change the past, then she can't exactly do that. However, Glinda argues that she brought Zelena there to change her future, explaining that the seat on the West point of the compass-like table has been empty for some time and they'd like for her to fill it. Zelena is taken aback, wondering what the West represents, and Glinda replies that it's the most elusive of elements: innocence. This disappoints Zelena, thinking this makes her the last person these witches should consider; "Look at me... I'm wicked." }} But Glinda tells her that she doesn't have to be, saying that innocence claimed can be just as powerful as innocence born if one simply chooses to be good. Zelena points out that that's easy for the Good Witch to say, "good" being part of her name, and the Witch of the North asks Glinda if she isn't going to tell Zelena the news. Zelena wonders what news the Witch of the North is referring to, and Glinda sighs, telling her new sister that she didn't want to say anything unless she had to because she wanted to let Zelena shape her own destiny. "What could you possibly know about my destiny?" Zelena asks, curious, and the Witch of the East explains that Glinda is the keeper of the book of records, which chronicles the past, present and future of Oz. Glinda explains further that the book foretells of a powerful sorceress who will join their sisterhood as a protector of Oz, but Zelena appears confused that they think this sorceress to be her. Glinda adds that the book says the sorceress from the West will enter the land by cyclone, and Zelena recalls being brought to Oz in a cyclone when she was a baby. "That's right," says Glinda, "We've been looking for you for a long time, Zelena. You've always been meant for more. I know you don't think so, but you can do this. You just have to let go of your past." Being told these things about herself makes Zelena smile, but the last instruction makes her appear worrisome. }} Later, Dorothy Gale arrives, and is welcomed by the witches. At the compass-like table in Oz, Glinda and the witches of the North and East are laughing with Dorothy, who's sitting in Zelena's seat, over food and drink. Glinda comments how lovely it is to have her with them, and the Witch of the North assures the young lady that their home is her home, saying that she should have come sooner. Dorothy thanks the witches for their kind words, adding that they've all been so kind and have treated her like family, which they find sweet. It is then revealed that Zelena is watching the scene from behind some plants, not looking happy at the fact that Dorothy is in her chair. When she walks away, Glinda catches sight of her, contemplating whether or not to go after her sister. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Magicians